1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two component brace primarily intended for providing immobilization of the human back and more particularly to a brace for providing an ideal back profile and simultaneous abdominal and lumbar support to the user to realign and tone muscles around the back and stomach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spinal and lower back muscular pain is a common problem in many individuals. This type of pain, particularly among older or overweight individuals, can easily be aggravated during any type of body trauma such as heavy lifting or strenuous physical activity.
Prescription drugs must often be used to alleviate lower back pain which may not always be effective. Day to day activity requires movement of the back which can lead to further muscular aggravation, only to reach the point where all but the most potent pain relief medication is needed to have any effect.
In order to help alleviate lower back pain, prevent injury or aid in recovery, it is necessary to utilize a device which can provide support to the lower back to prevent muscular strain. In the past, many types of apparatus have been provided which help with this problem. These devices range from wrap-type supports to individual solid support fixtures placed longitudinally along the back to restrain movement. Many of these devices are either very heavy, too hot to wear, burdensome by unduly restricting movement or do not provide the proper support and alignment to be useful.
Recent research has determined that the most effective lumbar support occurs when the abdominal area of the user is supported as well. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,572,167 and 4,508,110 teach support devices which wrap around the user's body but do not provide adequate abdominal and lumbar support due to the flexibility of the material used in construction and the methods of attachment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,973, 4,541,419 and 3,871,367 teach devices which are awkward to wear and are incapable of simultaneous abdominal and lumbar support. Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,292 issued December, 1991 shows a back brace that can be form fitted to the individual. Although the device worked well, the present invention is an improvement that substantially uses an ideal lumbar configuration for improved muscle support.
Thus, it is apparent from these types of prior art devices that it was necessary to provide a device which would provide simultaneous lumbar and abdominal support and alignment which is light, comfortable, and easily adjustable. The device should also lend itself to be worn not only while sedentary but during strenuous physical activity such as golf, tennis or other sports, or in the work place while one sits for long periods or any physical work is required.